


More Than Acceptable

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Snape has an unexpected visitor who may become a repeat visitor in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape Brief Fics Birthday Fest on LJ, 2010, for Severus' 50th birthday. My entry was for category three, age 21-30.

**More Than Acceptable**

  
Violet flames flickered beneath a silver cauldron. The silver stirring rod in Severus Snape's hand flashed. He turned it once, twice, three times clockwise, careful not to touch the sides of the cauldron as he gently mixed the clear, colourless potion. A knock sounded at the door to his private lab.

A quick Peephole charm told him his visitor's identity: Bill Weasley. "Enter," Severus called, and soon he felt the shiver of energy that told him his wards had recognised his visitor as friend, not foe.

"Hello, Professor Snape." Bill's booted footsteps echoed in the room as he crossed the stone floor of the lab.

Severus glanced up from the cauldron when Bill leant on the other side of his workbench. Not surprisingly, Bill wore tight, faded jeans with a jumper that could only be one of Molly Weasley's Yuletide creations.

"Home for the holidays, Mr. Weasley?" Severus drawled.

"Mum insisted - she was very upset when Ragnok wouldn't let me leave Egypt last year," Bill said with a grin. "She threatened to come to Cairo and personally escort me home this time." Bill shrugged, and shifted in a way stretched the jumper tight against his broad shoulders. Severus closed his eyes for a second, filing the memory away.

"Indeed. So what brings you to my lab?" asked Severus. "Shouldn't you be at the Burrow, merry-making with your family?"

"I just wanted to stop in and say hello, Professor," said Bill. "Besides, the Burrow's a madhouse - even Aunty Muriel is staying for a fortnight, and my cheeks cannot take another of her kisses." Bill pantomimed a shudder before he grinned again. "What are you brewing?"

"I'm working on a new formulation of Blood-Replenishing Potion."

"Only you would rework a potion over the hols," commented Bill. "No family holiday gathering to go home to, Professor?"

"Someone must stay with the students who didn't go home for the winter break," explained Severus. "Since I'm one of the few professors with no family, it normally falls to me."

Bill had the decency to look sheepish before he apologized. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realise your parents had passed on. It makes my complaints about my family seem very childish."

"It is of no concern, Mr. Weasley," Severus said matter-of-factly. "If you insist on visiting, I can afford you a moment or two - the potion is at a stage where it must sit before I move on to the next step."

Severus lowered the flames and cast a Stasis charm over the cauldron. Stepping away from his workbench, he gestured towards his desk. They sat across from each other, and Severus Summoned a bottle of Firewhisky and two tumblers. He poured a generous portion into each glass, and offered one to Bill.

Severus took a sip of his Firewhisky - for liquid courage - and asked, "Do you enjoy working for the goblins?"

"It's fascinating work," replied Bill. He shifted in his seat, crossing his ankle over his knee before leaning back in the chair. "With so many cursed and Dark artefacts hidden in the tombs of Egypt, I'm kept quite busy. And it's a job that allows me to use many of the skills I learnt here at Hogwarts."

"Indeed."

Severus sipped his Firewhisky and sat back in his chair to observe his former student, who was rubbing the rim of his glass with his thumb as he talked - Severus was certain the action was unintentional, but it was having an effect on him nonetheless. Bill had always dressed more like a Muggle than a wizard, but somehow, it suited him. Two years past leaving Hogwarts now, Bill Weasley was a handsome man. As Bill told Severus about his most recent run-in with a cursed artefact, Severus allowed himself a moment to daydream...

***

Severus shooed the last of his students from the classroom. He had no intention of sharing his thirtieth birthday with the dunderheads. A sweep of his wand doused the flames in the sconces on the classroom walls; Severus felt the tingle of his wards as he passed through the door into his quarters.

The sideboard behind his desk held a nearly full bottle of Old Ogden's and a pair of Waterford tumblers. Severus added a single cube of ice to a tumbler, poured three fingers of the liquor, and took it with him to a leather armchair in front of the fireplace.

The flames that flickered in the fireplace were the only light in Severus' study; they combined with the Firewhisky to lull Severus into a near-sleep state. When Bill Weasley's face appeared in the flames, Severus first thought he was dreaming.

"Professor Snape?" called the fiery vision, in Bill Weasley's voice.

Severus startled, but managed not to spill a drop of his Firewhisky. He sat up, and focussed on the face shimmering in his Floo.

"Professor Snape?" Bill repeated.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye, sir," said Bill. "I'm returning to Cairo in the morning."

"Goodbye, then, Mr. Weasley," said Severus in a low voice.

"Is everything all right, Professor?"

"Indeed it is, Mr. Weasley. I have reached the end of my third decade, an age I once thought I would never see."

"It's your birthday?" asked Bill. "Why aren't you out celebrating, then?"

"I have a tumbler of Old Ogden's, and a comfortable chair. There are no dunderheads within earshot, and the only sound - save _your_ voice - is that of the fire."

"Sounds lonely, sir, if you don't mind my saying so," commented Bill.

"It is what it is, Mr. Weasley." Severus leant back in his chair, and took a long draught of his Firewhisky. The ice cube had long since melted, diluting the liquor.

The crackling fire was the only sound for a few moments, though Bill made no motions towards ending the Floo connection. Finally, he spoke again. "Charlie and I were going to go to the Leaky for a pint, but he was called back to Romania this afternoon - a sick dragon couldn't wait for him to return tomorrow."

"Your point, Mr. Weasley?" Severus drained his glass, carefully setting it on the table beside him.

"My point, _Professor_, is that I have a free evening, and I'd love to take you out for a birthday drink."

Severus thought back over birthdays past - most recently, spent alone in his quarters, earlier ones spent with Voldemort and his minions. He stood and then addressed Bill again.

"The Hog's Head. Eight o'clock. Do not be late."

At that, he turned on his heel, and stalked away in a swirl of robes. Leaving Bill Weasley to deal with the Floo connection.

***

At five minutes before eight o'clock, Bill Apparated into the alley beside the Hog's Head. The pub's wooden sign creaked as it swung in the evening breeze. Instead of his usual jeans, Bill had dressed up a little, wearing black trousers that he knew showed off his trim hips, and a plain white t-shirt. Bill pushed through the swinging door into the dimly lit pub, and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender - who vaguely reminded Bill of Headmaster Dumbledore - took his order, and returned a moment later with his pint. The mantel clock bonged the hour, and just when he'd had started to wonder whether Professor Snape was coming, a tall, dark figure entered the pub. He nodded towards Bill, and then gestured to a booth in a darkened corner of the room.

Bill's boots made a dull clunking sound on the dirty wooden floor as he crossed the room. He slid onto the bench seat across from his former professor. "Happy birthday, Professor Snape."

"You may call me Severus, if you wish."

"Okay, Severus," Bill said, taking a moment to consider what it meant that he'd been given permission to use that name. He decided that he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "What can I get you?"

Bill had started to get out of his seat again when Severus waved him off. "Aberforth knows what I drink. He'll bring it by shortly."

A moment later, the bartender brought Severus a glass of Old Ogden's. Bill raised his pint, toasting Severus. "Many happy returns, Prof-- Severus."

"Thank you, Bill."

They talked late into the night, laughing and sharing stories until finally they were the last patrons in the pub. The mantel clock bonged again, signalling the late hour as they exited to the dark street.

"I'd like to visit you again the next time I return from Egypt," said Bill.

"That would be acceptable," replied Severus, and he brushed his lips against Bill's before turning on his heel and disappearing in a swirl of black robes.

Bill touched a finger to his lips and smiled. He said to the empty street, "I'm sure it'll be _more_ than acceptable," and vowed not to stay away two years before returning home next time.


	2. An Acceptable Level of Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community on IJ, prompt: Love Potions

> _Dear Severus,_
> 
> I find myself remembering our kiss at the most inopportune moments. I feel as though you've slipped me a love potion, though I know you have too much integrity to have done so.
> 
> I have the feeling I will be travelling between Egypt and England with much greater frequency. If you still feel that my visits would be 'acceptable', then I hope to see you when I return for the summer hols.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Bill

  
Severus folded the parchment and tucked it into a pocket in his waistcoat. He smiled, then. After all, summer was only two months away.

*~*


	3. An Acceptable Suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community on IJ, prompt: Snape's Hair

  
Bill's booted footfalls echoed down the dungeon corridor. It had been six months since he'd last seen Severus; the anticipation had been driving him mental. The memory of their near-chaste kiss had haunted him, and the camaraderie they'd shared on Severus' birthday filled him with the need to leave Egypt - Ragnok be damned.

Bill stopped in front of the heavy door to Severus' private workspace. When he raised his hand to knock, the door swung open, and Bill felt the tingle of Severus' wards as he stepped through. Severus was bent over a cauldron, lank hair hanging into his eyes.

*~*

Severus knew the very minute Bill arrived in the dungeons; his wards had been set to alert him of the identity of anyone who entered the corridor leading to his labs. The Peephole charm told him when to open the door, which he did with a wordless wave of his hand, even as he continued to stir the potion he was brewing.

When Bill entered, Severus finished stirring, then set aside the rod. He brushed back his hair, tucked it behind his ear, and looked at Bill. Heat curled in his belly as he thought, _He's here to see me._  



	4. Appetisingly Acceptable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: Snape and Cooking

  
The aroma of oregano and garlic filled Severus' tiny kitchen. Severus didn't cook often, normally choosing to eat in the Great Hall with his colleagues, but had ensured his quarters would have cooking facilities for those times he did wish to cook.

Growing up, Severus had learnt to cook in order to help his mum - even though it meant his dad felt cooking was '_woman's work_', and himself, by extension, less than manly. Severus smirked. _Bill_ was coming to dinner, and Severus felt quite manly cooking for the young man who'd been to visit daily since his return from Egypt.

*~*

"Smells delicious," said Bill when Severus placed a heaping plate of spaghetti bolognese in front of him.

"Parmesan?" asked Severus, who passed the dish of grated cheese at Bill's nod.

"Severus, you are an excellent cook," Bill said later, after clearing his plate and mopping up the sauce with some bread. "Must be all that time stirring potions."

Severus was about to deny the relationship between brewing and cooking when Bill asked, "Have you been to Italy, Severus?"

"I've not left the UK," said Severus quietly. He placed his fork on his plate, and folded his hands in his lap.

*~*

"Well, then," said Bill, leaning forward. "We'll have to get away together sometime. I know a lovely spot near Milan…"

"The _Italian Potions Institute_ is in Milan," commented Severus.

"We should get a little cottage there - it's a bit late for this summer, but I'd bet my friend Guillermo could probably get us in somewhere."

"Indeed," said Severus, smiling at Bill's enthusiasm.

"Yes! And, we could split the cooking - you're great with supper, and I do a great fry-up for breakfast."

An image of sharing a cottage - and a bed - with Bill flashed through Severus' mind.

"I accept your invitation."


	5. An Acceptable Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: Snape and McGonagall, redux

  
"I'm sorry, Severus, I don't think I heard you correctly," said Minerva from behind the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore was meeting with the Wizengamot, so she'd taken on his duties in his absence.

"I said that I wished to take a week's holiday." Severus stood ramrod-straight, having declined a seat in one of the Albus' overstuffed armchairs.

"You haven't taken a holiday in the nine years you've been a professor, Severus," said Minerva in a tone that told Severus she still didn't quite believe him.

"I'll be visiting the _Italian Potions Institute_ in Milan."

Minerva smiled. "Tell Bill I said hello."


	6. Great Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: the Inanimagus

  
"You're a _what_?" asked Bill. As a cursebreaker in Egypt, he'd seen and heard of many things, but this was something new, even for him.

"I'm an Inanimagus," repeated Severus. "I am able to transform myself into inanimate objects."

 "Show me," urged Bill, fascinated by the idea.

For a moment, Severus was surrounded by a swirling, black fog; when the fog cleared, in his place was a shiny, black cauldron.

"It figures that a Potions Master would turn into a cauldron," remarked Bill.

The cauldron shimmered and swirled upwards until Severus reappeared.

"What did you expect?" Severus asked. "A dildo?"


	7. Acceptably Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt was the quote: "Whatever else can be said about sex, it cannot be called a dignified performance." - Helen Lawrenson

  
Severus Snape was not what Bill would normally have considered attractive. Now, as Severus thrust into him, slamming his prostate with each and every stroke, dripping sweat from the tip of his large, hooked nose, it didn't matter.

Severus' hair hung in limp clumps about his face, sticking to his forehead and falling into his eyes. Bill reached up and brushed the hair away from Severus' forehead before clasping the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Severus shuddered above him, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming erratic as Bill, too, came in an explosion of stars.


	8. An Acceptable Shade of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Snapean Rainbow: Black

Bill liked black, in all its shades.

Ebony was the colour of Severus' eyes, the intense gaze that bored a hole through Bill. Those eyes, flecked with gold, sparkled when Severus was aroused.

Jet-black robes cloaked Severus' body, hiding the trim waist, tight arse and muscular arms that stirred potions and hefted cauldrons that couldn't be levitated for fear of magical interference.

Sable was the colour of Severus' hair; not greasy, just shiny and often damp with potion fumes. The sparse hairs on Severus' chest were sable, too, and trailed down enticingly towards the dark thatch that surrounded his cock.


	9. A Nearly Acceptable Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Snapean Rainbow: Green

  
Severus added three drops of newts' blood to the cauldron, turning the simmering potion a brilliant green that reminded him of Lily's eyes. A mental shake of his head - it wouldn't do to disturb the potion - cleared the memory, and Severus continued his stirring. Three turns clockwise, two counterclockwise. Severus laid the glass stirring rod on his workbench and cast a Stasis Charm over the potion.

Booted footsteps announced Bill's arrival. The wards had been keyed to Bill's magical aura - a big step for Severus. _Nobody_ passed through Severus' wards unannounced. Severus smiled as Bill's arms went around his waist.

*~*

"I see you've made my favourite - the green one," whispered Bill at Severus' ear.

Severus chuckled. "How do you know this is your favourite lubricant and not antivenin?"

Bill kissed the nape of Severus' neck before responding, "The antivenin has a particularly sharp odour that my favourite lube… does not."

"It's not ready yet," said Severus as he turned to face Bill.

"That's alright," said Bill. "I learned a spell in Egypt that's nearly as good as your lube."

"_Nearly_ as good as my lube?" Severus drawled. "Are you sure you wish to subject your arse to that?"

"Let's... wait."


	10. The Acceptance of Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Snapean Rainbow: Silver

Severus looked into the mirror and leant in for a closer look. A single, silver hair had threaded its way out from his temple, and as he pointed his wand at it, preparing to turn it black again, he felt a hand on his shoulder, staying him.

"Don't," urged Bill. "I like it - it makes you look distinguished."

Severus snorted. "I hardly think anything would make _me_ look distinguished."

"Stop that," said Bill. "You are a powerful wizard, an accomplished Potions Master, and the sexiest man I know."

Severus put down his wand, turned to face Bill, and kissed him.


	11. Red is Acceptable Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Snapean Rainbow: Red

After that horrible day, when Severus had called his best friend, _Mudblood_, Severus thought he'd never like the colour red again. Red, the colour of Lily's hair, was his last memory of her; that fiery mane flowing out behind her as she stalked out of his life.

Bill had changed all of that. Now, as Severus thrust into Bill's arse, the candlelight made Bill's hair, strewn across the pillow, glow as if afire itself. Bill's eyes rolled back into his head until all Severus could see of them were tiny spiderwebs of red capillaries.

Red was Severus' new favourite colour.


	12. An Acceptable Soundtrack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: Queen (the musical group)

_"Guaranteed to blow your mind...Anytime."_

Severus followed the sound of Bill's off-key singing to the kitchen, where he found the younger man nearly elbow-deep in bread dough.

"Anytime?" said Severus, chuckling when Bill startled and nearly knocked over a canister of flour.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that," said Bill. He placed the dough in a large mixing bowl and covered it with a kitchen towel.

"I didn't _sneak_. I always move quietly, and you simply didn't hear me over your caterwauling," replied Severus. "Though you may proceed with blowing my _mind_ at any time."


	13. An Acceptable Use of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Police (the musical group)

  
"Severus?" Bill called out upon entering Severus' chambers. He hadn't been in the lab, nor had he been in the potions classroom. As Bill walked through the sitting area, he thought he heard the sound of running water, so he passed through Severus' bedroom to the bathroom.

"Every little thing he does is magic." Severus' rich baritone was now audible over the sound of the shower.

Bill slipped out of his clothes and behind the shower curtain. "Didn't think you were the type to sing in the shower."

Severus turned to face Bill. "Tell anyone and I shall hex you."


	14. Acceptably Tempting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Temptations (the musical group)

  
Severus awoke to the aroma of coffee. Bill always brewed it strong, just the way Severus liked it. He got up and padded to the kitchen.

"Why do you tempt me out of bed so early?" drawled Severus.

"Because you're so tempting," replied Bill, handing Severus a steaming mug.

Severus tipped the mug to his lips, savouring the warmth and sweetness of the liquid. He inhaled the scent, identifying the beans as the Peruvian blend Bill had brought back from a recent trip to South America.

"Now that I'm awake, whatever shall we do?"

"Go back to bed, of course."


	15. Summer of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Four Seasons: Summer

  
Summer. It was a time for brewing, when Severus brewed the more stable potions that were required by the school infirmary. This task normally took up most of the summer hols, leaving Severus the time during the school year for brewing the more delicate, time-sensitive potions as they were needed.

This year, however, Bill had invited Severus to visit Egypt. Though he'd been spending more time in England than he had since beginning work for the goblins, he was still officially based in Cairo.

To afford the time off from his brewing schedule, Severus worked extended hours in the lab.

*~*

Summer in Egypt was hot. There was no other way to describe it. With thirteen hours of sunshine and high humidity, it could be unbearable. It would be a big change for Severus, who had actually agreed to visit Bill for a change.

Bill stopped by the market to pick up some lightweight - but still black - clothing for Severus to wear during his visit. Even with Cooling Charms, traditional wizard's robes would be too heavy in the intense heat of day.

Although, if Bill were to have his way, Severus would need no clothing for the duration of his stay.


	16. An Acceptable Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Four Seasons: Autumn

  
The late November air was cool and crisp. Fallen leaves littered the forest floor, while others clung stubbornly to the branches above. Severus paused, listening to the sounds of the forest before continuing. Somewhere, an owl hooted, and a thestral's mournful cry echoed in the twilight.

The clearing was small, no more than twenty square metres by Severus' estimation. It would suffice, for Severus' plans. Sliding the rucksack off his shoulder, Severus laid out the objects within. The sack itself expanded out to a large, woolen blanket. Near the blanket, in the centre of the clearing, Severus laid a fire.

*~*

Bill unrolled the parchment, checking its instructions one last time before heading out to the forest. He didn't want to mess things up by arriving too early, or too late.

The moment the sun had completely dipped below the horizon, Bill entered the forest, walking quickly, but quietly so as not to disturb the forest's inhabitants. Bill shivered in the cool air, and cast a silent warming charm. Ahead, Bill could see the flickering light of a fire.

Bill's breath caught in his throat as he stepped into the clearing. Illuminated by firelight, Severus lay naked on a dark blanket.

*~*

"Beautiful," said Bill. He took in the objects surrounding his lover on the blanket - silk scarves, feathers, and was that a cock ring? - and quickly shucked out of his clothing.

Joining Severus on the blanket, Bill kissed the tip of Severus' nose before capturing Severus' lips with his own. Giving himself into the kiss, Bill was surprised when he suddenly found himself on his back, wrists bound above his head with one of the scarves.

Feathers tickled, driving him to the brink of orgasm, but just when he thought he might get some relief, Severus slid on the cock ring.

*~*

"_Lubricious_."

Bill felt the effects of Severus' favourite preparatory spell immediately, followed by the pressure of the blunt head of Severus' cock at his entrance. Bill moved his hips, pushing back until his channel was filled. Blindfolded, but his hands no longer bound, Bill's senses were overwhelmed by the sensations Severus was pulling from his body.

With each thrust, Severus hit Bill's prostate, over and over until Bill nearly saw stars behind the blindfold. Suddenly, the cock ring disappeared and Bill came, spurting thick white ropes of semen over the dark blanket.

"Happy Birthday. I trust your gift was acceptable?"


	17. An Acceptable Gift, Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Four Seasons: Winter

  
Bill pulled his cloak in around his neck against the swirling snow. He'd had enough of his family for now, and had snuck away to come to Hogwarts and see Severus.

Shaking off the snow from his cloak, Bill made his way through the dank stone corridors, the heels of his boots echoing with each footfall. When he arrived at the door to Severus' chambers, it swung open, admitting him before he knocked. Bill smiled - in the year since he'd been visiting, Severus' trust in him had become more and more obvious. Severus' wards were keyed to his magical signature.

*~*

  
Bill hung his cloak on a peg near the doorway. A quick search of Severus' rooms revealed them to be empty. _Severus must be on patrol_, thought Bill as he returned to the bedroom.

Unshrinking the packages he'd brought with him, Bill began setting up his surprise. Floating candles flickered in the air above the bed. A smouldering stick of incense scented the air with spicy sweetness. The Wireless provided soft background music.

Hearing the main door close, and Severus' footsteps approaching, Bill quickly stripped out of his clothing, and arranged himself on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, Severus," said Bill.

*~*

  
Severus' breath caught as he surveyed the scene in his bedroom. He'd known Bill was in his chambers even before he saw Bill's cloak hanging on its peg. Severus' wards had been carefully designed to alert him of any disturbance, any change to his personal living space.

Bill lay on his side with his head propped up on his hand. The other hand was lazily stroking his cock, which strained upwards and had begun leaking clear fluid from its tip.

"Are you my present?"

Bill nodded.

A quick spell and Severus was naked, and he joined Bill on the bed.


	18. An Acceptable Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: The Four Seasons: Spring

  
Some people said spring was their favourite season. Severus preferred the cold of winter or the blaze of autumn colour to the newness of spring.

Spring holidays were the one bright spot of the season that ended with grading examinations, including both OWLs and NEWTs. If there was ever a reason to not like a season, grading papers had to be it. With plans to meet Bill in Rome for a romantic weekend, Severus shooed the last students out of the Slytherin common room and out towards the Hogwarts express.

Shrinking the satchel containing his belongings, Severus activated the Portkey.

*~*

  
Spring in Italy was a pretty time of year, Severus admitted. Checking into their hotel in the Wizarding district of Rome, Severus sniffed the air, which was heavily scented with garlic. Must be near the kitchen, thought Severus.

Having arrived ahead of Bill, Severus decided to unpack and freshen up.

Severus was in the shower when he heard the bathroom door open. After a moment filled with the sound of clothes rustling and Bill's wand clattering on the countertop, Bill slipped in to the shower with Severus.

"Sorry I'm late," said Bill. "But I will make it up to you."

*~*

In the dining room, much later, Severus and Bill shared a candlelit dinner of pasta and chianti. They caught up on each others' lives in a matter of minutes and had started talking of plans for the summer when Bill shifted in his seat, growing quiet.  
iet.

"Is something wrong with your food?" asked Severus.

"No, it's delicious," replied Bill. His fork, however, remained where it was, leaning against his plate.

"Severus, I was going to wait until the summer hols, and not spring it on you now--"

"I see," interrupted Severus. "Well, if you no longer wish to continue--"

*~*

"No!" exclaimed Bill, even as he reached across the table for Severus' hand. "That's not what I meant at all."

"What did you mean, then?"

"Severus, the past year has meant a lot to me. The spring holiday last year was the beginning, and I'd like this weekend to be another beginning." Bill fished in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I'd like to make our arrangement more permanent. Bond with me?"

"You wish to bond... with me?" Severus was gobsmacked. Bill Weasley was handsome, intelligent, and an accomplished lover. He'd always thought their arrangement more… fleeting. Temporary.  



	19. An Acceptable Answer to an Acceptable Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the snape100 drabble community, prompt: Snape and Lily

Severus stared across the table at Bill. Once upon a time, he'd dreamt of sharing his life with Lily Evans. The passage of puberty had made those dreams unlikely, at best, though he'd always thought they would at least remain friends.

"You wish to bond... with me?" said Severus.

"Yes, Severus, I do," said Bill.

Bill held out the box he'd dug out of his pocket. Severus took it, feeling the weight of it before prying open the lid.

The rings were beautiful; intertwined bands of copper, silver and gold. The inscription inside the band read, '_Two Hearts Bonded Together_."

*~*

Bill's heart was racing. It felt as though _hours_ had passed since he'd proposed, though in reality it must only have been seconds.

The ring Severus held - gingerly, between two fingers - glinted in the candlelight. Goblin made, the rings had been in the Prewett family for generations. Most recently, his Uncle Fabian had owned them. When he'd been killed by Death Eaters, the rings had passed on to Bill.

Bill thought he saw a hint of a smile curve Severus' lips. He smiled back at Severus, saying nothing. Severus reached across the table to clasp his hand, and said, "Yes."


End file.
